


Fulfilling Work

by sIRoDDbALL



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sIRoDDbALL/pseuds/sIRoDDbALL
Summary: Eve is new to the country. She finds Hazawa Cafe when exploring the area.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Wakamiya Eve
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Fulfilling Work

**Author's Note:**

> 6: Coffeeshop AU
> 
> This isn't an AU but Tsugu is living the trope dangit and I wanna use it like this

It was significantly hotter than she was used to back at home. Eve was aware of this when she was moving to Japan, of course. She researched all she could on the country. Still, that didn’t change the fact that her body was still adapting to such a change in climate. Warriors couldn’t falter, they must learn and grow into their environments… though jet lag was a challenge.

And what better way to adapt than a walk? That seemed like a perfect idea! Surrounded by so many people, exploring her new home, learning about new places to hang out with new friends; it was all going to be fun. Hanne wasn’t here, and neither were her old friends, but she mustn’t let them worry about her. Her mom and dad were with her, so no way could she feel lonely.

“There’s no need to waver… I must channel every ounce of courage in my body!” said the Finnish girl. Her reflection-self gave a firm nod in response. Eve walked to her front door, waving her parents good-bye for the day. 

Eve took out her phone, the route she planned last night saved and ready for her outing. A path into the downtown shopping district area, and then back. It was a good choice to live close by, even if it was supposedly a little expensive. Eve would have to look for available part-time jobs while she was there.

As the sidewalk she took became more and more crowded, Eve knew she was going in the right direction. The sea of people strode past her with long stares but none approached her. Many stared, but next to none of them said a word to her. A little boy shouted out to her at one instance, but the mother dragged him away. She bowed at a small angle, apologizing for the commotion. Eve wished that she could have spoken to the child for a while.

The crowd parted around a little area between buildings and Eve leaned against the wall. She pulled out her phone, re-reading her messages from Hanne just yesterday. Something ached but Eve didn’t know how to describe it.

“ _Remember your bushido spirit!_ ” That was the most recent message.

This one was from the day before she left for the airport. “ _Tell me when you get your first part-time job!_ ”

“ _Remember that you can message me anytime_ (^^)” This was sent every day since Eve told her that she was moving to Japan.

Hanne always worried over her too much. Eve’s fingers hovered over the screen, retracting and extending at the keypad. She wondered what kind of advice her friend would give right now. Eve imagined Hanne running straight to the airport, getting on the fastest flight and swooping down for, what? A lonely text? But it was quite strange to feel lonely when she was surrounded by so many people. 

The sound of footsteps approaching told her that Hanne did indeed, take a plane to Japan. “Excuse me?” said a voice that wasn’t Hanne.

Her phone nearly fell out onto the ground. “Y-Yes?” she squeaked. There before her was a lady (again, not Hanne), who stared at her, borderline awestruck. “How may I help you?”

She began fumbling with her purse before pulling out a card. “I’m working under the local entertainment agency and I think you would make for an amazing model!”

“Model…” Again, her butter-coated phone slipped from her hands. “Me?!”

“Yes! I think your height would give you a huge advantage. It contrasts perfectly with your angelic demeanor and foreign background!” Eve took some time to process her rapid-fire words. Once she did, Eve felt the panging ache from earlier. She shouldn’t be feeling lonely now, so why was she sad? The road to becoming a samurai was more difficult than anything she ever studied. Was she really worthy? The lady waited for an answer. “So, what do you say?”

Her eyes shifted back and forth between the desperate look on the other woman’s face and the business card in her hands. “May I have some time to think about it?”

There was a split second where her face fell, but it was quickly replaced with a practiced smile of indifference. “Yes… Yes, you can contact me with that number when you’ve made up your mind. Excuse me then…” She walked away, leaving Eve with her ticket to supposed stardom.

“A model… me?” she whispered. The small printed text told her all the information she needed. She _was_ looking out for part-time work, but the only way she could have seen this coming was if Hideyoshi himself told her that she would become a model. Was work as a model considered bushido? 

Eve looked around for the woman again, but found nothing in the blur of strangers. What she did find was not through her eyes but nose. The smell of coffee, specifically. Nothing overpowering, but just strong enough for her to recognize it even when there was no such item in immediate sight.

Her eyes followed the scent that was picked up and she saw a building painted brown just hidden by the four way intersection. She approached, curious about such a quaint place and delicate smell. She looked up at the sign. Hazawa Cafe; an establishment with a name of a person… Such a name for a mere cafe _must_ be a highly regarded place for powerful warriors.

Eve hesitated to walk in as she wasn’t qualified to be a full-fledged samurai yet. But perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to ask those truly worthy within for advice! It was the perfect place to find new companions on her journey, like Momotaro.

She opened the door, and was greeted with a smile unlike any other. “Welcome!” The waiter’s expression held a purity beyond anything Eve could ever imagine. This must be no mere waiter, no. This was a trained expert of the ways of bushido, bestowing all who visit with a glimpse of what could be.

“H-Hello!”

The brunette nodded. A glitter bomb must have went off earlier. “How many people are in your party?”

“One, please.”

“Right this way,” she was guided to a seat close by front. Eve wondered why when there were so many other empty seats; there weren’t that many patrons aside from herself and a few others scattered around. A very exclusive place for sure. Still, her plan to learn bushido from this cafe wasn’t done for. Not when Hazawa’s waitress could very well be the embodiment of the virtues of kindness and politeness itself. “Here’s your menu.”

Eve glanced over the extensive category of sweets and desserts. She took her time to read every single one, imagining what it kind of wonders awaited her taste buds. Surely, if it was prepared by this waitress it would be more than excellent. The waiting gaze lingering on spurred Eve to hurry and order. She impulsively chose the flashy image of a parfait. She simply pointed, wanting to hurry the process. “May I have this one, please?”

Her smile didn’t falter one bit, even with how long she waited on Eve. So polite… almost grateful for Eve. Was this what fulfilling work was? “Certainly! I’ll be right back then.” With that, she took off to the kitchen. It left Eve alone to stew over the earlier proposal. 

Surely, that adorable girl was far more suited to being a model. But, would it not be more honorable to live up to the expectations of that agent? She was counting on her after all. Yet, if she had another model, then perhaps that would satisfy her instead. Eve couldn’t deny her interest in the field, however. But, would it be fulfilling bushido? The waitress had such work, but would modelling do the same? Eve imagined how helpful some advice from close friends would be right now.

A cup with a distinctly sweet scent was placed in front of her. “Here you go!” 

“Huh? I didn’t ord-”

“Shh,” said the girl, placing a finger up to her lips. “It’s coming off my allowance, don’t worry. Your parfait will be ready shortly too.” Eve was frozen with the card between her hands. She had no words for such bold kindness. “O-Oh… do you not like hot cocoa? Or, is having this and the parfait too much? I shouldn’t have assumed but, well you seemed a little sad so I decided that… I can just take this back and-”

“No! I am very thankful!” The Finnish girl quickly took a sip, wincing at how hot it was. The shorter of the two was staring with an astonished face. “It’s very hot and very good. Thank you so much!”

The awe-struck expression was quickly replaced with reddened cheeks from laughing. “I’m glad you like it then.” There was a thoughtful pause where both wanted to take a daring step but were uncertain in how to go about it.

It was the waitress to make a courageous first move. “Are you new to the area? We’re used to having many regulars here, so I was curious.”

Her earlier suspicions of this cafe-pub were reaffirmed. “Indeed, I just came to the country. My name is Wakamiya Eve. I’ll be starting high school in Hanasakigawa soon!”

“Oh! We’re the same age then,” she said, taking a seat in front of her. No other customers took notice. Not the office man, not the older waitress, no one acknowledged the sight. Unlike earlier, Eve didn’t feel that same kind of loneliness earlier. “Hazawa Tsugumi.” Eve gasped. This was indeed the future leader of Hazawa Cafe. “I’m not in the same school though. It’s Haneoka.”

Eve’s shoulders wilted. “I see… That is disappointing.” A hum of agreement was made between them. It was a small exchange, but she could sense that their feelings were one. Her excitement grew from that thought alone and emboldened her samurai spirit. “But! I would like it very much if we can become friends!” Eve shouted, grabbing Tsugumi’s hand.

Tsugumi paused. Eve noticed that her expression was much like the agent earlier. Tsugumi squeezed her hand in return. “...Of course!” Another radiantly fond smile, like how she would imagine the Four Beauties of China to appear before all who beheld their grace. Tsugumi had a very pure and very pretty heart. “I look forward to getting to know you, Eve-chan.”

This was the strength of a true samurai, through and through. This was the advice she hoped to find in such a special place. “It is the same for me, Hazawa-sama! I will continue to learn from your example!”

“H-Hazawa-sama? That’s a bit too much…” Her cheeks became tomatoes. “Tsugumi is fine.”

“Tsugumi-san then!”

The other waitress (An older woman. Must be her mother?) stifled a laugh at their antics as she came up to them with a tray. The parfait from the menu sat on it. “Alright, here’s your parfait. Two spoons just for you.”

“M-Mom!”

Eve’s eyes sparkled as she admired the strawberries that formed a crown for the small cup of custard and more strawberries. pulled out her phone. An adorable desert with her new friend who was just as adorable; she _had_ to tell Hanne about this! 

She took that opportunity to register the phone number on the card into her contact as well as Tsugumi’s.

“Thank you for your kind hospitality, Hazawa-dono!”

* * *

Eve wasn’t a trained model, but she worked her absolute hardest to make the staff around her happy with her work these past few weeks; to impress someone enough to get to know them more. A cool expression here, sharper eyes for this outfit, less smiling for this take, more mature looks for this picture, work on her ethereal aura, so on and so forth.

Eve didn't expect modelling to feel so suffocating.

She laid down on her bed, exhausted from her seemingly endless work. So much time spent on work with little time to spend with her only friend here. Modelling was nice, really. She was learning so much and it was fun. But it also left her hollow. Her glass was half full, but also half empty. All this time, and no new friends were made.

A new message came. “...Hanne.” She asked about how she was doing, and if she was adjusting after the two weeks she's spent in Japan.

To tell her no was the honest thing to do, but it wasn't considerate. She needed to be brave and admit her loneliness. Was making her friend worry about her more truly the integrous thing to do? It wasn't a good sign of loyalty if she hid it information from Hanne either.

Her heart was wavering as she typed out her response. “ _Yes I have many friends now, so don’t worry about me_!”

She rolled onto her side, eyes finding themselves on her collection of katana replicas. “Becoming a samurai is harder than I imagined…” said Eve to herself.

Her phone received another message. This time, it was Tsugumi. “ _Hey Eve-chan! It's been a while. How are you?_ (^w^)/”

And then another from Hanne. “ _That’s good to hear. Remember I’m always here for you!_ ”

She struggled for a response all the same. Words were escaping her so frequently these days. Some advice would help her a lot right now, but from who? Tsugumi was a very kind girl, so she was certain she would help resolve her worries as her new friends. But Hanne had always been there for her. She would understand her the best, but perhaps a little too well. Having her worry made her feel guilty.

Eve pulled up her calendar, ensuring that she had a free day tomorrow. She slapped her cheeks and looked at herself in the mirror. “Alright, tomorrow, we go to Hazawa Cafe! I will learn what it takes to fully channel bushido with Haza- Tsugumi-san!”

The cafe today was much busier than the last time she visited. “Welcome! Oh, Eve-chan!” Her barista smile was brighter than any studio light, but didn’t hurt nearly as much to look at. “It’s good to see you. Are you here with anyone?”

She shook her head. “Party of one, please!” 

The place seemed like a different world from when she first walked in. A little company went a long way. Was that how that quote went? If it did, it held very true for such a nice place. The children with their mother, clamoring over sweets, business men drinking black coffee without a care in the world, some high-schoolers gathering together to hang out; it was all very cozy. Almost like a second home. Well, third in her case.

The menu was given to her. “What would you like?”

“Hot chocolate please, and thank you,” she replied, not needing to look at said menu at all.

Tsugumi nodded with a pleased expression. “I’m glad you like it so much. Is it your favorite?”

“I usually prefer tea, but Tsugumi-san’s hot chocolate is indeed my favorite.” Eve paused, then continued. “In fact, I think anything Tsugumi-san makes will be delicious!”

The pen fell out of her hands. “T-Thank you, but saying that stuff so suddenly is a little… I-I mean I don’t make _everything_ but I’m happy to hear it.” Tsugumi’s acceptance of her compliment made an ear-to-ear grin grow on her face. When was the last time she smiled so widely? 

Suddenly, she remembered what she was going to bring up. “Uh, Tsugu-”

“Excuse me? I’m ready to order.”

“Oh, sorry Eve-chan.” The still flushed-faced barista was gone just like that. “Y-Yes! I’ll be right there!” 

Right, this was still her job. Eve couldn’t get in the way of it, so instead, she would learn from example. Tsugumi walked up to the ordering customer happily, quickly writing down his choice beverage. And as she went over to the kitchen, Tsugumi checked up on the other patrons as well, asking about how they liked their food or drinks. She listened to every comment earnestly, understanding and listening with such empowering seriousness. A man almost left without his wallet, and Tsugumi went as far as to run after him outside. Even in the busy cafe, where it was so easy to lose yourself in the wave of people, Tsugumi remembered her single order of hot chocolate.

Hazawa Cafe was in good hands for sure!

Some time passed with Tsugumi following such similar beats in her work routine, each repeated action holding every ounce of barista charm that kept her observation engaging. A thoughtful grin here, a kind hand gesture there; sincerity was a force of incredible feat. Now, how was she to go about channeling such an amazing person?

“Eve-chan?”

Said girl was shaken out of her thoughts. “Tsugumi-san!” The barista’s apron was absent. It was the first time she saw the girl outside of uniform. Her style was very modest, which only highlighted her cuteness. “Aren’t you still working?”

She shook her head. “No, my mom said that she would take over. And, I wanted to check up on you,” replied Tsugumi bashfully. “C-Can I ask why you were staring so much?”

Eve, inspired by her sincerity and spurred by her morals at the same time, spoke her heart. “I wish to become like you! You truly are the master of this cafe!”

The other girl became as red as a fire truck. “...You praise me too much, really. I have so much to work on, just to catch up to my friends.” She pressed the pads of her fingers together. “...I think you’re more amazing.”

Eve perked up at the word ‘friends’. “Your friends? What are they like?” She supposed that was an obvious answer. Any friend of Tsugumi must be someone just as amazing!

Tsugumi’s embarrassment quickly dissipated. “Well, the five of us have been friends since we were kids and we made a band together a couple years ago. Ran-chan is reserved, but the songs she writes are so powerful, just like her singing. Himari-chan is our leader and she plays the bass. I don’t know what Afterglow would be without her energy sometimes.” 

With every description of her friends, Eve felt like, somehow, she was understanding Tsugumi herself a little better. Words were truly strange in that sense. 

She continued fervently. “Moca-chan is always watching out for us and is super talented at the guitar. Like, I can’t begin to describe it! Same with Tomoe-chan. She’s been playing the taiko since she was old enough to hold them so she’s super talented too!”

Eve’s imagination sparked at Tsugumi playing on stage. She wondered if she would have such an opportunity with her own friends someday. “They sound like wonderful people! What instrument do you play?”

“Ah, I play the keyboard.” Her mood didn’t dampen per say, but there was a notable drop in her enthusiasm. “I’m not as experienced or skilled in my instrument like the others…” Her hands balled into fists. Not out of frustration, no, not when there was that same strong and determined smile like always. “But I’m trying to keep up the best I can!”

“Tsugumi-san…” she whispered out. It wasn’t intentional. It just slipped out in her awed state.

Her fists relaxed and Tsugumi strummed the table. “Ehehe, I-I guess I went on a little too long.”

“Tsugumi-san, you really are amazing,” proclaimed Eve, reaching out and clutching her hands. “I firmly believe you would be an amazing model!”

“...Eh? ...Me?” She asked, as if to confirm that Eve was talking to her and not some ghost behind her. The Finnish girl nodded. “No way no way! I’m not cut out for that kind of thing!”

“I disagree! You have the heart of a true noble, one that samurai would praise if they saw you now!” 

“Eve-chan I-” Eve’s chair fell over.

“Your sincerity is beautiful and you have an adorable smile! And I believe you possess a strong will that would make you the best model in the industry!”

“E-Eve-chan? Can we calm down a little? The customers…” she trailed off, eyeing her surroundings.

“Oh! My apologies. I got too carried away,” said Eve, sitting back down. Tsugumi shook her head, saying it was okay. 

“I’m just wondering why you brought it up so suddenly. Would you like to talk about it?” Tsugumi asked with rounded eyes. She took a seat across from her. Deja vu, truly.

Eve, seeing no reason to refute the girl, complied. She explained how she was exploring downtown, how she was found by an agent, and how much of a loss she was at the prospect. “Eventually, I agreed after meeting you. I had hopes that I could find the work fulfilling, much like how you go about your duties here. But, I have had no such luck…” 

“Eve-chan…” she said wistfully. “I can’t imagine how hard it is for you. I always thought it would be a glamorous job but… I’m sorry.”

She shook her head, tracing the rim of her cup before taking a sip. The drink had cooled significantly, however its taste remained addictive. “I wish to be honorable and live up to their wishes, but it is also very lonely. I am… unsure why. I enjoy making cooler expressions, like a samurai. But at the same time, I am advised not to embrace my full bushido spirit. It is very confusing.”

Tsugumi looked at Eve thoughtfully before responding. “You’re a very honest girl Eve-chan. I admire that a lot.” She held Eve’s hands in her own. The chatter of the cafe grew louder but they couldn’t have sounded any more muffled than this moment. “So I think that as long as you stay honest… if you keep being sincere to yourself, you will find others who will love those parts of you, and become honest in return.” Eve felt Tsugumi’s warmth flood into her chest through their joined connection. “Let’s work hard together, okay?”

There it was again. That smile. A sun that peaked out of the clouds after hard rain or intense snow. It was a breath of fresh air at last. “May I hear your thoughts then?” Eve asked.

“I think… that you are a very pretty person.” Her head tilted down from embarrassment, but not once did she look away. “You say I’m the pretty one or that I’m beautiful, but I think I’d use the same words for you instead.”

“Then, allow me to be honest with my feelings right now!” Eve gripped their hands together tighter. “Please! Let me work at this cafe with you!”

The cafe grew silent as they stared at the two. The outburst spurred whispers and shifting gazes between them. Eve’s didn’t waver. Her samurai spirit would never fail.

Just when she thought Tsugumi couldn’t be any cuter, the grin that broke out was by far the widest she had ever witnessed. 

“...Of course!”


End file.
